DE 100 19 484 describes a modem aircraft passenger seat having a seat element, a backrest retained by backrest structure, and control and functional elements. For lengthy travel periods, the several control and functional elements serve in part to optimize the seat comfort afforded the seat occupant and in part to perform functions relating to flight operation. The elements increasing comfort are represented, for example, by adjustment mechanisms for movable seat components, such as mechanisms for adjustment of the tilt of the backrest and/or a leg rest. Mechanisms which may be operated by the seat occupant to control lighting, audio, or video devices, air conditioning devices and the like are also customarily present.
Installation of a correspondingly large number of such seat components results in a relatively complex configuration of such seats. However, a compact, light-weight configuration is of decisive importance for such seats provided for passenger transportation, especially for aircraft passenger seats for commercial aviation.